


Mandrake Drought for Frozen Hearts

by Irlus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the chamber of Secrets
Genre: Angst, Attacked, F/M, angsty, petrified, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and those who are enemies of the heir must pay for their crimes against blood.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna - Relationship, Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 17





	1. Petrified

He felt the blood running cold already. His breath didn’t match the effort to climb two stairsteps down to the infirmary, where he was told Anna was. It was just rumors, a secret spread around the school about something bad had happened to her, yet he had to be sure. He had to see it with his own eyes.

She was found at the greenhouse, and then he remembered she was working in an assignment for Snape. Kristoff had seen her work so hard to ace in his class. He had told her if he could help in anything and she insisted that she had to do this by herself, no help whatsoever. Now regret was taking its toll on him.

He stopped at the door and a small crowd of known faces had her bed surrounded. Professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall were there, and from the dark robes of the rest of the professors and friends, he spotted the silver blonde of Elsa’s hair. His heart twisted in ache when he heard her sobbing.

“Mr. Bjorgman…” Professor McGonagall spoke but even her voice broke.

“Lemme through.” Kristoff made his way to the bed, his voice heavy with panick. As the present ones opened their way he wished his eyes would forget the picture he had in front of him.

She looked like a real statue, of those magnificent artworks of old age, so detailed, so real. Even the moment of thrill captured last in her face could not beat the sheer beauty of hers. However he knew what this meant: he would not see her laugh or smile again, not even shed tears or frown her freckeld nose.

In his entire life he had never felt so useless. He could have been there to protect her, damn, he should be there and not her. Kristoff was a guy that was concerned about her all the time, and just when he thought everything would be ok…

“Breathe, child, she’s not actually dead.” Snape cut from behind. “Mandrakes are sprotuing soon, and this will be just another memory to tell.”

“Severus!” Madame Pomfrey gasped, “there’s no need for this senseless comments. Ms. Arendelle’s sister and Mr. Bjorgman are still schocked by what happened.”

“I am just pointing out that there is nothing to worry about. The young Arendelle will be ok in a few weeks.”

“Weeks?” Kristoff exclaimed.

“Kristoff,” McGonagall intervened, “Please trust Madame Sprout. She and her students are working day and night to have the mandrakes ready as soon as possible. Anna will wake soon. As for you two, be careful when walking along the hallways. Do not stay over the curfew, and be always together or with other student. Do not visit the Forbidden forest if it’s not for classes or accompanied with a teacher, or Hagrid.”

“Yes, Professor” Elsa whispered. One by one the students and the teachers left the infirmary to leave Elsa and Kristoff alone with Anna.

Days and hours flew for Kristoff when he was with Anna, Waiting for weeks to hear her voice again , her giggles, the random dancings on the quidditch stadium, the flying notes she sent in Transiguration class….that was going to feel like an eternity in hell.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heir of Slytherin was defeated once more. Now those who were attacked by the Basilisk will soon return to their normal state...

Once again the rumors of the beast lurking the hallways came to a surprising twist. Potter did it again and the monster was destroyed. Which made Kristoff partially happy. He would’t draw any smile across his face until the day he see Anna catch breath and move again.

Day after day he would sit at the end of her bed and look at her, and sometimes he would swear by Merlin’s beard that he saw her blink, or her chest heaved. But it was all in his mind. Professor Sprout would squint and look away everytime she saw Mr. Bjorgman around the greenhouse, because he would come to her with the same question and she would give him the same answer. The mandrakes wouldn’t be ready yet she made the promise to be the first one telling him when they were ready.

Sunday morning came and the warmth of the summer sun heated the cold stones of the infirmary. His shoulder were sore and so the muscles of his waist for the several nights he spent there sitting and waiting for a miracle. His eyes blinked and the whiteness of the blankets received him, with only one difference. Anna was gone.

He didn’t know whether to smile or agitate, he didn’t want to think of the worst. He jumped from the chair and looked around: all the students petrified were walking again. Madame Pomfrey was there helping some students to stand up, and bringing buckets to those with nausea. The restroom door opened and the corner of his eye caught the silver blonde strands of Elsa. And there she was.

“K..Kriss?” She asked weakly. Her hair looked tangled, her skirt wrinkled and a bit higer on her right knee. She looked pale but at least she was moving, and that was all that mattered.  
“Anna!” He ran towards his girl, the smile on his face felt unreal for all the time he spent frowning desperate and frustrated. He saw her smile too and also tried to run towards him but Elsa stopped her from doing so, as motherly as she’s always been to her.  
“Careful, she is still numb.” Elsa warned, holding her sister all the time, but that dind’t stop Anna to let herself go and lean against the tall body of her boyfriend. He smelled like old books, practically every sense was brand new, the light of the sun entering the windows, the strong smell of rubbing alcohol and god knows what else in the apothecary of Madame Pomfrey, the texture of his hair, silkier than what she remembers. Her legs gave up, Elsa wanted to help but Kristoff acted faster and carried her in his arms back to the bed.

“Sh…sh..sh…easy, babe. You have to rest.” He rested her like if made of blown glass, and as much as she needed to rest, she wanted to be close to him, feel his warmth heat her still cold body in spite of being Summer.

Elsa was there helping serve the potion and admininstrate it to the ones still petrified, and she wasn’t worried either. From time to time she looked back and her mind was at peace knowing that Krsitoff would always be there to protect and take care of Anna.


End file.
